housetubefandomcom-20200214-history
Housetube vault
Many Housetube users upload wrestling shows, documentaries, shoot interviews and various other goodies to YouTube. Pretty much all of these are unlisted so for your viewing pleasure, here is a comprehensive list: Thrill Murray uploads *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2012 night 1 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2012 night 2 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2012 night 3 *Guest Booker w/ Vince Russo *Face Off: New Jack vs. Balls Mahoney DashingCN uploads *CHIKARA Give 'Em The Axe *WWECW One Night Stand 2006 part 1 *WWECW One Night Stand 2006 part 2 Colt Cabunny uploads *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2009 night 1 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2009 night 2 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2009 night 3 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2010 night 1 part 1 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2010 night 1 part 2 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2010 night 2 part 1 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2010 night 2 part 2 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2010 night 3 part 1 *CHIKARA King Of Trios 2010 night 3 part 2 *CHIKARA I'll Be A Mummy's Uncle *CHIKARA How To Play The Game *BOLA 2012 night 1 *BOLA 2012 night 2 KingOfClassy uploads *PWG: Seven (pt.1) *PWG: Seven (pt. 2) *PWG: Dio! (pt.1) *PWG: Dio! (pt.2) *PWG: 8 *PWG: Steen Wolf *PWG: Cyanide: A Loving Tribute to Poison *Chris Hero vs. Jerry Lynn (ROH) *Chris Hero vs. Tyler Black (ROH) *Chris Hero vs. Eddie Kingston (CZW) *CZW: A Tangled Web '08 (pt.1) *CZW: A Tangled Web '08 (pt.2) *Wild Zero (Crazy Japanese Zombie Film) Vizsla826 uploads *Brickhouse Brown Shoot (Credits to Titus O'Feels) *AJ Styles vs Paul London #1 Contender's Trophy Night of Grudges Presler uploads *SHIMMER: Volume 44 *SHIMMER: Volume 45 *SHIMMER: Volume 46 *SHIMMER: Volume 47 *SHIMMER: Volume 48 *SHIMMER: Volume 49(Part1/Part2) *SHIMMER: Volume 50 *EVOLVE 18 *CZW Best of the Best *CZW Best of the Best II *ECWA Super 8 2011 MachoKing uploads *ROH The Era of Honor Begins *ROH Round Robin Challenge *ROH Night of Appreciation *ROH Road To The Title *ROH Epic Encounter SeanStrife uploads *5 Dollar Wrestling *5 Dollar Wrestling 2 *5 Dollar Wrestling: Tournament of Champions *5 Dollar RAWR *5 Dollar Wrestling: Road Trip to Cleveland *5 Dollar Wrestling: This Many *5 Dollar Wrestling: Rumble in a Rec Center *5 Dollar Wrestling: Road Trip to Indiana *5 Dollar Wrestling: A Train Wreck iPPV *5 Dollar Wrestling: Kard Subject 2 Change *5 Dollar Wrestling: Road Trip to West Virgineur *5 Dollar Wrestling: Death Match Dance Partyhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw-BkcfSXTc *5 Dollar Wrestling: Straight Outta Compton iPPV *5 Dollar Wrestling: Return to the Island of Misfit Toys *The Infamous Midlothian Show *IWA Mid-South Tryout Show: June 25, 2010 *The Self-Destruction of The Ultimate Warrior *Paul London and Brian Kendrick Shoot Interview #2 *The Saw Deathmatch: Drake Younger vs Thumbtack Jack *Apache Army vs New Japan Pro Wrestling Barbed Wire Board Street Fight *IWA Mid-South: "White Lion" Mike Levy vs Mickie "Moose" Knuckles *Naomichi Marufuji vs Taiji Ishimori: June 3, 2007 *AJ Styles vs Matt Hardy from IWC *Pro Wrestling NOAH: Daniel Bryan/Ted DiBiase/Just Joe vs Ippei Ota/Akitoshi Saito/KENTA *New Japan Pro Wrestling: Kazuchika Okada vs Hiroshi Tanahashi *DDT: Kota Ibushi/Kenny Omega vs Danshoku Dino/YOSHIHIKO *IWA Mid-South: CM Punk vs Eddie Guerrero *Pro Wrestling NOAH: KENTA/Taiji Ishimori vs Naomichi Marufuji/Kota Ibushi *AJPW: AHII vs Tobandjar & Mastodon *Dragon Gate Open The Brave Gate: Naoki Tanizaki vs Dragon Kid vs Masato Yoshino *Alas de Oro 2007 *Dragon Gate vs NOAH: CIMA/Dragon Kid/Susumu Yokosuka vs Naomichi Marufuji/Ippei Ota/Ricky Marvin DrHouse Uploads *The Botched 2K Conference *Awesome Kong Shoot *Al Snow Guest Booker *Sandman Timeline 1995 *Val Venis Timeline *Vince Russo Guest Booker *Maria Kanellis Shoot *Sunny Shoot *Dutch Mantell Guest Booker *Rene Dupree RF Shoot *Kevin Steen and Davey Richards Shoot 1 *Kevin Steen and Davey Richards Shoot 2 *DDP Youshoot